Cold Thoughts and A Little Bit of Snow
by Claws McDonald
Summary: One-shots and drabbles that should have been in the movie in my opinion, mostly about Elsa. Mid-movie, post-movie. Some might turn into stories a bit longer. Scenes that didn't make it into the movie written in my perspective. I also take idea requests. Enjoy!


"Cold Never Bothered Me, Most of the Time" (placed after Let It Go sequence)

* * *

Elsa sighed happily as she roamed around in her ice palace. Her hands were free at last as well as her heart and soul. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't done this before, leave everything behind and never go back to it. The again...there was something holding her back. It might have been the promise she made to look after the kingdom the morning before, or out of respect to her dear parents...but, as she thought about it, it had been Anna all along.

Oh, poor, dear Anna. She hadn't a clue of what was going on with Elsa, and she had looked frightened as well as the rest of the guests in the ballroom. All that people, her people, her family, were better off without her as a queen.

And still Anna kept coming back to her mind, with her bubbly and awkward attitude towards everyone. Where had that awkwardness come from, anyway? Anna had never stuttered as far as Elsa could remember, but then again 13 years of being separated from the outside and then one day rejoining it was a difficult thing to do. She remembered how every day Anna would have an excuse to knock on her door, the same pulse every time. That made her smile and small snowflakes began falling from the ceiling.

Cold thoughts tried to push their way around in the back of Elsa's mind as she thought more and more about her sister. Anna should have been the one to be in a room all day, locked from everyone, not to be harmed and Elsa...they should have left her somewhere in the middle of the forest after what she had almost done to Anna all those years ago and left her on her own luck and-

Elsa shook her head and climbed up the stairs. She shouldn't be thinking that kind of thoughts. Her parents had truly tried to help her control her 'special gift' and at the same time they had been protecting Anna and the kingdom from...from what? Her? The monstrous, evil sister? Elsa pressed her lips together, the snowflakes picking up speed and falling heavily around her. Elsa huffed and rubbed her hands together, muttering the words that had turned into her personal every day prayer. "Don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal."

She looked out of the balcony to where her former home was. Her hands fell to her sides as she tried to think what Anna would be doing, now that she had Hans with her, prince of I-just-met-you-and-this-is-crazy-but-please-marry-me. A part of her wanted to hate both of them for believing in their blind 'true love'. She could dislike Hans enough to say he was not what Anna deserved, and her sister...she couldn't even fathom the tiniest thought of hating on her baby sister.

She could let everything go; the years she wasn't allowed to go out, the excruciating distance she had to keep with people, how reserved she came to be and the shows she had to put on to be the perfect girl, her parents' death, even how the Duke had called her a monster. But still she clung onto the thought of her sister being alone on her own and how her elder sister couldn't be with her because of the danger of Elsa's powers. They were in a mess where they couldn't be together when they needed each other the most.

The palace lost some of its glow as she thought more and more about it. Tears stung her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. _No, no more crying, Elsa. _She told herself. She turned back into the palace, letting the first rays of light through the balcony door.

She checked around, as if to be sure no one but herself was the only one inside the place; she looked down at her feet as the already-iced floor got a smoother surface, looking like a frozen pond. The heels in her shows disappeared as she slowly slid around, twirling slightly and giggling. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, her feet guiding her as she enjoyed her personal ice rink.

The Snow Queen remembered those days in their room when Anna needed cheering up and they would make snowmen and snow angels, whenever Elsa had a bad day after her classes and how Anna would come into the bedroom imitating the old grumpy tutor and they would always burst into long fits of laughter that were a said to be where all the way to the farthest part of the castle. Elsa smiled to herself and opened her eyes, taking a small step back, almost tripping for what she saw. The snowflakes that had been falling had grouped together in the wall opposite the balcony door and had formed a huge image of Anna's face of when she was younger, the way Elsa had always known her. Every detail was visible, from the small spark in her happy eyes to the freckles they both had always shared.

As the light broke in, it made the picture still more beautiful and the Snow Queen felt her heart drop down to her stomach. _Such a beautiful image_, Elsa thought as she reached out to it, _an image ironically done by a horrible and wretched power_. Elsa looked away and chocked back a sob. _Conceal, don't feel._

With a small flick of her wrist, the portrait disappeared and she went out to the balcony once more.

Dawn broke into the sky slowly, not rushing one bit, the last of the stars remained in the sky, slowly disappearing as the light got brighter. Elsa leaned on the railing, gripping it tightly as she desperately searched for one particular star. The second one to the right, the brightest one of them all, to be precise. She knew it sounded foolish for a grown-up like her to make wishes upon a star, and yet, as a coincidence, all her wishes had come true when she had been younger. Anna was always safe and Elsa under key and locked away from everybody else. Just once she had not asked the star for a small wish that brought tragedy to both Anna and her. She gripped the edge tighter, the whole railing covered in frost as she focused on the star. She was about to ask for something she didn't want, but was needed in the situation.

"Please, I beg you...don't let her find me. She is better without me, and it pains me to not be part of her life, but it is the truth. Everybody else is better without a monster hiding between them."

Elsa hiccupped and leaned her head on the railing as a slow and light snow settled over the palace. The queen's sadness spread over the place, making the palace look sad and in battle as Her Majesty tried to control her thoughts and emotions.

Deep down in her closed heart, even though she wouldn't admit it or let it cross her mind, she wanted Anna to find her and see who she truly was so they could be together as the sisters they were. She needed the happiest person she knew to bring heat and hope back into her life. All these warm and joyful dreams were blocked be the memory of a small and fragile Anna that that had been hurt and she was the one to blame, all the advices her parents had told her, and the fear she felt of using her powers around people.

A very long deep way down, Elsa knew her power could be used for good and to create beauty, her palace and gown were material facts and all she needed as a proof of what she could do; yet, how could someone show all that potential. when people were certainly not used to 'sorcery' and people like her? How could she, the Snow Queen of Arendelle, demonstrate she was no witch, no sorcerer, no evil that would harm them, after that panic attack she had suffered back there?

Now, in her safe zone, she didn't have to stop feeling, she didn't have to conceal and there was certainly no way someone would reach her in the North Mountain; all she had to do was let go of everything bad that had happened and hold onto every good thing that could happen now to her. She looked up, wiping the last of her tears and sighed deeply. Elsa looked straight and smiled. She got all what she needed in that moment, but she still had to admit, that cold did bother a bit sometimes.


End file.
